


Alone Time

by Words_In_Progress



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Yuri Love, yuri- Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Big Breasts, Breast Play, Breasts, DC comics - Freeform, F/F, Koriand'r - Freeform, Large Breasts, Lesbian Breast Play, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Foreplay, Lesbians, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raven - Freeform, Starfire - Freeform, Teen Titans (Animated Series) - Freeform, Teen Titans- Freeform, big boobs, big tits, boobs, nipple pulling, rachel roth - Freeform, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_In_Progress/pseuds/Words_In_Progress
Summary: With  Robin and the others out saving the city, Raven sets her sights on Starfire and cannot resist her urges to get her hands on her.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Rachel Roth, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Rachel Roth/Koriand'r, Raven/Stafire, Stafire/Raven
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Titans the Animated Series belongs to DC Comics, and Glen Murakami and Sam Register

**A/N: Here again with another piece! This is actually one of my old works that I've decided to share. Not much else to say except I hope you like it!**

* * *

The day was like any other; warm and sunny. Seagulls gathered on the broad mass of rock of Titans Tower, home to Jump City’s greatest heroes, the Teen Titans.

Inside, the city’s favorite do-gooders’ humble abode was relatively quiet and empty save for two. Raven was sitting at the coffee table in the kitchen with a dark book in her hands. Starfire was on the other side, humming a tune to herself while floating around the living room with a washcloth in her hand as she tended to the window.

And yet, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy weren’t present.

“Such a glorious day to do the cleaning of the spring while Robin and the others fend off evil in the city, is it not, Raven?” Starfire said. Her voice was cheerful with her signature smile.

“H-huh?” Raven said. She looked at Starfire while trying to find her words. “Y-yeah, Starfire. Sure…” She switched back to her book.

Unbeknownst to Starfire, Raven had been on the same page of her book for over twenty minutes. As soon as Starfire turned her back, Raven looked from her book back to Starfire, who was wiping the windows. Her eyes focused on Starfire’s legs and scanned up and down at their sweet and full form contained in purple thigh-high boots. Raven bit the inside of her cheek. Her eyes then drifted to Starfire’s lower body.

Her memory coasted back earlier in the day. The alarm that usually alerts the Titans on any danger had gone off. Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload broke out of jail and started to wreak havoc. Robin called the Titans to action, but Starfire suggested to stay at the tower since it was her turn to clean the living room.

At that moment, Raven came up with the excuse, “Maybe I should stay with Starfire to help out with cleaning.” She also added the reminder to Robin that Starfire was cleaning the floor while holding the broom upside-down when it was her turn last time. To her luck, Robin bought her alibi, claiming that he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy could handle the bad guys on their own, and he and the boys left without looking back.

And now, Raven was alone in the tower with Starfire, but not for the reason she said.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Raven said in her mind. She looked back up at Starfire, whose back was still turned, and bit her bottom lip. “If we had gone, I might not have lasted long…”

In front of Raven, Starfire bent over as she wiped the window. She hummed to herself and leaned down further. Her purple skirt lifted, revealing her purple panties that hugged her bottom and bunched further up of her thighs, clenching at the cheeks of her full ass.

Raven then had thoughts swarm themselves within her head. She pictured images of her hands just roaming Starfire’s body, touching and squeezing all of the prominent features and curves of her friend, hearing her moan as she would press her fingers tighter. Raven didn’t want to tell anyone, but she noticed how much Starfire’s body developed within the past few months. Her thighs had a thicker build, and her rear was round and curvy. She didn’t know if it was usual for Tamaranean females to have such notable growth spurts, but damn if she wasn’t grateful for them.

Raven released a contented sigh, almost sounding a moan as her cheeks flushed.

“Get a grip!” Raven demanded herself in thought. “You’re so supposed to in better control than this!”

“Finished!” Starfire’s said. Raven snapped to attention and turned to Starfire. “I have succeeded with the cleaning of the window!” She said, flashing a grin.

Raven blinked. “Uh… g-great, Starfire.” She said, trying to find her voice. “Maybe you can clean this counter. It’s looking a bit dusty.”

“I shall commence with the task,” With a swing of her body, Star flew over to the coffee table. She landed in front of Raven and proceeded to wipe down the counter.

Covering her gaze with the book, Raven peeped her eyes over the pages and noticed that Starfire continued to clean. Starfire didn’t seem to see her actions, and that’s just what Raven hoped for. Taking one step further, Raven switched her gaze to Starfire’s chest, and her eyes stretched as she skimmed the upper body.

To her, Starfire’s chest was a sight to behold. As if Starfire’s lower half wasn’t enticing enough, her breasts were large, full, and perky. The rested nicely on her chest, completing that perfect supermodel look.

The fact they were contained in a purple sleeveless crop top that looked as though it was straining to keep them packed only added to the wonder of what they would look like underneath.

Oh, what feeling it would be; to cup the luscious orange mounds into hands, to massage and squeeze them around as if they were stress toys, to pull the crop top over her body and just…

“Azar, help me…”

Raven’s brow twitched at the thought. Her grip tightening at the book she was holding, almost enough to bend to the page.

“Those are…unbelievable!” She said in her inner thoughts.

Starfire wiped down the table from the side, none the wiser that she was being watched. As she wiped, her body moved left to right, causing her breasts to sway.

The twitching of Raven’s brow grew more frequent. With every swing of Starfire’s breasts, there would often be a little bounce to them.

“Restrain… yourself…” Her thoughts hissed.

“How am I supposed to restrain myself around her like this?!”

Starfire’s breasts bounced with every move she made. Raven’s lips quivered, and her mind went blank.

“I can’t take it,” Raven whispered to herself. She then straightened her posture. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and shut her book before she stepped up from her seat.

Raven walked around the counter, taking her time with every step. She noticed how Starfire made no reaction to the change in her position. Soon Raven was directly behind Starfire. She panted. Raven’s heart pounded with every breath she took, and she started to walk towards Starfire, raising her hands, ready to grab. She licked her lips and flexed her fingers.

Meanwhile, Starfire leaned up from the table. She looked down at her face that reflected in the clean table surface and smiled.

“All finished,” Starfire said, closing her eyes. She had no time to react before the lustful desire began to fuel the actions of her half-demon friend. “Eep!” A sound squeal erupted from Starfire’s lips. Her green eyes stretched wide, and her back arched. She felt a sudden squeeze at her chest and looked down to find a pair of gray hands secured around her breasts.

“Mmm, they’re even softer than I thought,” A voice purred in her ear.

Starfire turned the voice. “Raven?” She gasped. “Raven, what are you-?”

A soft “shh” from Raven quieted the alien girl. “Just wanted to get to know these a little better.” She whispered.

Raven clasped onto Starfire’s ample breasts. She pressed her fingers into the soft, clothed flesh. Enchanted by the feel of Starfire’s chest, she began to push them up and mesh them against each other.

Starfire couldn’t help but moan at Raven’s play.

“Raven…” She gasped. “You seem to be… infatuated with my grebnacks… Is this practice… customary… for the females of Earth?”

“Only customary to _me,_ ” Raven said. She moved up and pressed her body against Starfire’s back. “I’ve wanted to give them a little attention for some time. Does it feel good?” She then clenched tighter on Starfire’s breasts and began to knead and push them together.

“Yes… it does… it does…” Starfire said. She leaned back against Raven’s body.

Raven could help but smile in delight as she noticed soft blushes rise on Starfire’s cheeks. Combined with her moans, it made it apparent to Raven that Starfire enjoyed her touches.

And yet, although this more than what Raven could hope for, it wasn’t enough. No, she wanted more. Trailing her hands below Starfire’s breasts, Raven gripped at the hem of Starfire’s crop top.

Starfire only looked down, moaning as she felt her top lifted by Raven’s hands. The crop top curved over her chest, and her breasts dropped down like a pair of filled water balloons and lightly bounce on her chest before settling with a modest jiggle.

Raven’s mouth opened, but no words came out. It was as if time had slowed to a crawl as she watched Starfire’s breasts bounce from the containment. The beauty of Starfire’s breasts was doubled because their orange skin was alluring in contrast with the brownish-pink nipples that crowned them.

Raven’s flexing hands moved without hesitation and pressed themselves on the front of Starfire’s firm teats.

Starfire felt Raven’s hand on her breasts, moaning in delight as she looked at her chest. She watched Raven’s fingers spread open, grazing her nipples as they passed them.

Her actions not ceasing, Raven moved her hands around Starfire’s breasts and pinched her nipples in between her fingers. She rolled the nipples in finger and thumb, grinning as Starfire gave off more moans. Raven closed her eyes and pulled at the nipples. She started to squirm at her leg as she felt Starfire’s nipples stretch a few inches in her fingers. Raven would let go to flick at the peaks before she resumed to tug them in her fingers.

Starfire could only reel her head back as the sensation coursed through her body. Never had she had played with, and such zeal.

Raven soon released Starfire’s breasts and looked over her shoulder. She gazed at Starfire’s chest, savoring the result of her work; the girl’s nipples were pebbled, poking up and erect from Raven’s ministration.

“Mmm, they’re so hard…” Raven hummed to herself. She then turned her attention to Starfire, whose face was quite red from all of the excitement. “You’ve grown so much, Star.”

“Raven…” Starfire sighed. She turned her head to her friend. “P-please don’t stop…” She implored.

Raven made no attempted to hide her smile as she placed her hand on Starfire’s shoulder and turned her around so she was facing her.

“Oh, I don’t plan on stopping.” Said Raven, her voice bared deviousness.

Raven then lowered her head to Starfire’s chest and met her breasts at face level.

Starfire looked, Raven. Her green eyes half-lidded, her mouth opened, and her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

Raven licked her tongue across her lips. Eye stayed glued to Starfire’s bare breasts taking in their plump size and rock-hard nipples. Raven drew her face closer to the set of twins, opening her mouth before she gave the left nipple a long, slow lick.

Starfire erupted in another set of cute moans. She felt Raven’s tongue lap itself around and flick her nipple. Her cries soon became mixed with coos. She placed her hands on Raven’s head and running her fingers through her hair.

Below, Raven pulled back her tongue and clasped her lips around the Starfire’s nipple. She sucked on the nipple with great vigor. Her tongue continued to lick at it from the inside of her mouth. Raven smiled around Starfire’s breast and raised her to squeeze her other mound. She thanked in silence whatever god was out there for letting her have the opportunity to be alone with Starfire and that Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg were not there to see what was happening.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! This is of my favorite older works. Just something that came to mind one day. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
